Mine roof supports of the type mentioned above are frequently arranged such that the roof engaging canopy can tilt with respect to the base, to cope with various conditions and angle of roof. If however the angle of tilt becomes excessive, a dangerous situation can result, and it is known to provide devices to monitor the angle of tilt.
However, the known devices are somewhat limited. They comprise simple on/off devices which simply indicate whether or not the canopy has reached a particular angle with respect to the horizontal.
We have now developed a mine roof support which is much more sophisticated and versatile.